


Unexpected

by HollyBrianne



Series: Dramione Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBrianne/pseuds/HollyBrianne
Summary: 100 word Dramione drabble from Dramione Fanfiction Writers prompt: "This is not going to go the way you think."#100WordDrabbleChallenge





	Unexpected

Draco pulled back, his lips buzzing from their brush with hers.

"Well." Hermione's voice was breathier than he had ever heard it. "This is not going the way I thought."

Draco's smile faltered. "You didn't expect I would kiss you? I did make it clear that this was a date when I asked, Granger."

"Oh, yes," she murmured, "quite clear. I was just not expecting to like it." She looked at him through her lashes and Draco's smile returned full force. 

"Perhaps we should do it again," he suggested, leaning closer. She responded with her mouth, but not with words.


End file.
